


De Merlin, Morgane et Mordred

by Leo Poldine (Lapaumee), Oceanna



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Et ragots de la société Sang Pur, F/F, F/M, Faux ton universitaire, Glissade de serdaigle, Histoire de l'art sorcier, Les mythes et la propagande, Mythologie arthurienne, Nuits du FoF, Pas aussi sérieux que cela pourrait l'être, Sang-Pur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/pseuds/Leo%20Poldine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Le débat d'idée ne passe pas seulement par les mots, mais aussi par les images. La réécriture des mythes participe d'un contexte politique et social, voire font oeuvre de propagande.Magie de l'image et images de la magie, de Lochan EyestrongDans la société Sang-Pur qui a vu la montée de Grindelwald et de Voldemort, les mythes sont éminements politiques. Au premier rang : la légende arthurienne.





	De Merlin, Morgane et Mordred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leo Poldine (Lapaumee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/gifts).



> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire un OS à partir d'un mot, ici : « Image »  
> Ou : les résultats du jour où je me suis demandée si les Mangemorts et les sorciers qui croient à la pureté du sang avaient une esthétique comme l'ont eu les nazi et les mouvements fascistes.

(extrait de : _Magie de l'image_ _et images de la magie_ , de Lochan Eyestrong)

 

Le plus bel exemple de la puissance des représentations et de la manière dont elles s'intègrent à un discours social et politique se trouve dans les familles Sang-Pur entre 1950 et 1980. Si vous pouvez avoir accès aux demeures et aux greniers de ces familles, vous y trouverez au moins un portrait de famille, parfois d'amis, qui les mette en scène dans une inspiration Arthurienne.

Le chaland pensera : effet de mode, parole sur le temps, rencontre de grands esprits.

La vérité se trouve ailleurs, dissimulée dans des tracts polémiques et dans des articles mondains et dans plusieurs correspondances.

À cette époque, les familles Sang-Purs sont en perte de vitesses : les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés sont de plus en plus nombreux, gagnent en postes et en richesse pendant que les Sangs-Purs qui souhaitent préserver leur race souffrent d'une baisse de fertilité et que la plupart de leurs coffres se vident plus vites qu'ils ne se remplissent. À cela s'ajoute plusieurs procès perdus qui leur donne l'impression que leur pouvoir dans la société sorcière est en train de disparaître au profit des autres familles montantes, plus jeunes, au sang douteux.

On est bien en peine de reconstituer l'outrage que déclenche une telle situation. Il suffit de dire que de telles circonstances ont largement aidé le recrutement et la montée en puissance de Voldemort, qui a su se saisir de cette amertume et de ce sentiment d'injustice. Plus largement, ces années sont le théâtre d'une crise de leurs valeurs et de leur représentation du monde.

L'art est un moyen d'exprimer ce tournant. Entre 1940 et 1950 sont publiés plusieurs articles de critique littéraires signés par Hugh Jugson dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui présentent une réinterprétation de la légende arthurienne. La version canonique avant cela était un récit vaguement paternaliste de Merlin guidant Arthur – et par là tous les moldus – vers un monde meilleur et pour triompher des dangers de la magie noire qui pèsent sur le royaume, représentés entre autre par Morgane et Mordred. Hugh Jugson s'insurge contre cette interprétation, à grand renfort de citations tronquées et d'affirmations aux sources plus ou moins floues. Il affirme que Morgane, élève de Merlin et sorcière de sang pur – hypothèse secondée par la confusion entretenue entre Morgane et Morgause, la sœur originelle d'Arthur – a été mariée de force à Urien ce qui résulte dans un mariage malheureux. Urien est moldu pour préserver la pureté de son sang, Morgane enfante seule de Mordred. Ils s'opposent tous les deux à Arthur qui vient envahir le royaume et devant lequel Urien finit par plier l'échine. Leur révolte contre le roi prend alors des allures de lutte légitime et nécessaire. Face à eux, Merlin, qui trahit la cause magique au profit des moldus, prend des allures sinistres d'un manipulateur de génie, et d'autres sorciers, dévoyés par la richesse de la cour d'Arthur et aveuglés par leur avidité. La mort de Mordred prend des accents tragiques et lyriques dont s'emparent avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme toute la part traditionnelle des sangs-purs et ils deviennent peu à peu deux figures injustement spolié de leur héritage grâce à la complicité des « traîtres à leur sang ».

On voit alors fleurir toute une imagerie de la société de l'époque à travers le filtre de l'époque. Ces motifs, réinventés par Hugh, se répandent dans les tableaux, gravures, illustrations et caricatures. On compte aussi plusieurs réécritures du mythe selon ses spécifications il était d'usage pour les jeunes filles de certaines bonnes familles d'écrire un court poème reprenant aussi cette tradition. Si elles ne veulent pas s'engager de manière aussi visible, leur choix se porte souvent sur la mort d'Arthur ou le piège tendu par Viviane à Merlin, qui a le mérite d'exister dans une grande majorité des mythes. Merlin prend avec une régularité impressionnante les traits d'Albus Dumbledore : parfois victorieux pour les familles progressistes, souvent humilié par l'intelligence de Morgane ou par la puissance de Mordred pour les autres. On peut trouver un nombre impressionnant de représentations de Mordred et Morgane, fiers et dignes bannis par Arthur ou Guenièvre, qui a les traits du ministre de la magie en poste. Dans les portraits, les familles les plus traditionnelles choisissent de représenter leur héritier le plus jeune et sa mère – ou une cousine ou une sœur – en Mordred et Morgane. Lorsque l'héritier est trop vieux ou ne veut pas poser, son père prend les traits d'un Mordred vengeur qui surplombe un Arthur effrayé lors de la bataille de Camlann. Les femmes de ces familles apparaissent régulièrement dans un Morgane accusatrice, réclamant justice pour son enfant devant un Arthur et une Guenièvre inflexibles. On trouve aussi quelques égéries : ainsi, Anemona Carrow et Carmine Nott ont été des Morganes très demandées en leur temps, dont l'image revient dans plusieurs recueils de poèmes épiques ou de romans de gestes, alors que Modesto Flint et Rodolphus Lestrange ont servi de modèles à Mordred.

Les familles pro-moldus, comme l'ont été les Prewett ou les Potter, n'ont pas été en reste. Elles se sont emparé de l'imagerie de la cour Arthurienne pour s'y représenter sous les traits de Guenière, Igraine, Perceval ou Gauvain.

La mode était lancée et a dépassé le débat d'idée. C'est une véritable institution pour les jeunes mères d'être représentés sous les traits de Viviane élevant Lancelot – image qui a le mérite de ne pas soulever de polémique au vu de l'ambivalence des deux personnages selon les interprétations. Les amies se présentent en enchanteresses d'Avalon et les amis en chevaliers héroïques. Les patriarches se représentent avec toutes leur familles dans des scènes de banquet médiévaux où ils trônent en leur centre. Les plus célèbres à leur époques sont la série de tableaux commandités par Veronica et Jasper Shacklebolt qui ont demandé à ce que tous leurs amis posent dans des chasses arthuriennes rocambolesques. La série au complet représentent quinze tableaux de deux mètres sur trois, qui ont chacun entre dix et vingt personnages qui sont exposés durant l'un de leurs extraordinaires anniversaires de mariage. Un autre tableau a laissé coulé beaucoup d'encre et de salive : _Morgane et Viviane conspirant à propos de Merlin_ , où Martha Carter et Madeline Carrow discutent en petite tenue à propos de Merlin en train de se baigner, nu bien entendu, au fond du paysage, sous les traits de Lancelot Carter. Ce tableau, découvert à la mort du couple Carter, a suscité bien des rumeurs sur leurs relations quotidiennes.


End file.
